


[Podfic] Only Sweeter

by yourrighteye (RaininginMarch)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaininginMarch/pseuds/yourrighteye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets amnesia; Sam tries to use it to fix him. Sam/Dean for certain values of Sam/Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Only Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only Sweeter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



 

Cover art created by [deadflowers5 @ LJ](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/120652.html).

 **Running Time:** 3:00:12

**Download:**

[**Mediafire MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ow5t36opymiat27/%28SPN%29_Only_Sweeter_-_RivkaT.rar)(163.77 MB)

 **[M4B (not yet working)](http://koishii.net/temple/download/100) ** (104.09 MB)

Working link/image updated 05-03-2016


End file.
